


Naga and Grima: C-A support

by PancakeWrites



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I think I just created the tag for Naga & Grima oop, Kind of a shame really I think they have more than enough potential for a weird dynamic, Other, no beta we die like Glenn, the ship tag exists for them but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites
Summary: Fan-made C-A supports for Naga and Grima (possessing F!Robin) in Fire Emblem Heroes
Relationships: Naga&Grima (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 22





	Naga and Grima: C-A support

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had two ideas for this, one being Naga trying to appeal to Grima's humanity in general, and the other being her trying exclusively to reach Robin. In the end I felt like she would sorta try to do both, as I doubt Robin could be separated from Grima fully, but I think Naga would want Robin's spirit to be at peace, and for Grima to chill out, so I tried to do that, sorta.

**C Support**

Naga: ...

Grima: ...

Naga: Is that you, fell one?

Grima: Hmph. If it isn’t Naga, ruler of worms and filth. You cannot harm me here, wretched Naga. What do you want?

Naga: To harm you would be to harm your vessel, and I would not think to do that. Be calm, fell dragon, as I wish only to speak with you.

Grima: Then speak to me, and only me! The despicable human that once inhabited this body is no more.

Naga: Is that so? Then why do I see you watch the others with longing in your eyes? Perhaps you have the tactician’s body in your control, but her spirit is not weak. You would do well to remember that.

Grima: Foolish Naga, have you not heard? The maggots here speak of not one, but two worlds where I saw you defeated! Perhaps we are forced to work together here, but that will only provide me the opportunity to learn more about you, that I may defeat you forever, no matter in what world you face me!

Naga: You listen to their stories?

Grima: ...Some of these creatures occasionally have something of value to say. Not often, but I will take what information I can, and with it I will usurp not just the world I came from!

Naga: Say your threats, if you must, but know that there will always be those of strong spirit who rise to strike you down, fell one.

Grima: Finally gotten to you, have I? You may keep an air of serenity for these mortals, but you are still a beast, just as I.

*Grima leaves*

Naga: ...

_ [Grima and Naga have achieved support C] _

**B Support**

Grima: ...

Naga: Hello fell one.

Grima: Ugh...

Naga: Are you unwell?

Grima: The headaches....they don’t stop...why can’t I...remember...

Naga: Could it be?

Grima: Hahh....you’re back, are you Naga? Why must you pester me so?

Naga: I believe you are lonely, fell one.

Grima: Lonely? I? I have...no desire...to be near these whelps. They are...insignificant.

Naga: Perhaps they are to you, but you neglect once more to acknowledge the spirit still within you. She desires companionship, and many of her friends are in this world with her.

Grima: You are always so foolish! I killed her! Her body is my vessel, there is nothing left of that sorry tactician! Besides, there are others of her here, and if her companions are smart they will seek out those worthless copies, not I.

Naga: It is true they are more drawn to the woman they knew, but I think even you could gain something from reaching out to them.

Grima: What’s with you? I have promised to destroy you and yet you ask me to make friends with-with mortals!? Mortal worms that writhe in the dirt? I thought you a respectable opponent, I will admit, but I wonder if I was wrong to do so.

Naga: They are strong, fell one. They carry a wisdom unique to their short lives, and they wish to grow and change in spite of it. Humans may not match us in strength, but they have value all the same and there is knowledge that even us dragons can gain from their experiences. Your inability to understand that has led to your downfall, many a time.

Grima: ...

Naga: You spoke the other day of the tales the humans tell. I have heard them as well. Though there were a few times where you once gained power, you were ultimately defeated. You wish only for strength and you refuse to see the value in others. The bonds of humanity will triumph again and again, should you continue to challenge them.

Grima: ...

Grima: They have...no value...to me. I will...destroy all of them, and I will ensure that these...headaches...go away

_ [Grima and Naga have achieved support B] _

**A Support**

Grima: Damn you...worthless creature...why do you...persist?

Grima: Release me! You...horrid dragon...

Grima: Agh!

Naga: ...

Grima(?): Na...ga...?

Naga: I’m here, child.

Grima(?): M-my head...hurts....

Naga: Yes, I am sure it does. I see your will, however, and though it may be hard at times, I ask that you never lose it.

Grima(?): How can I not? The others...the others don’t even know I’m here...they see only Grima...

Naga: Give them time, my dear. It is hard for them to see him wear your face.

Grima(?): B-but I betrayed them. Chrom, Lissa, my own son...they’re here...happy...I could not intrude on that joy.

Naga: You did not betray them. You were used against them. This is a new world, and a chance to create bonds anew, even if it’s not easy. And I know you have it within you to do so. Remember, Grima is not you-

Grima(?): And I am not him.

Naga: That is correct. You can still connect with those of your world. And you can always turn to me.

Grima(?): You?

Naga: I have always sensed that you were still there, and I will never give up hope for you.

Grima(?): Th-thank you...Naga...ah...Ahhh!

Grima: *huff huff* What...what are you doing here?

Naga: ....

Grima: Pah...you are...such a fool...

*Grima leaves*

Naga: Oh child of man, though you may never truly be yourself, know that your bonds are always with you, and that with them you can never be fully lost. And know that I will watch over you.

_ [Grima and Naga have achieved support A] _


End file.
